If I Knew Then, What I Know Now
by bad2thebonechick
Summary: The Tree Hill gang, are learning their desisions in life may not have been right, but now they have a chance to right their wrongs. AU. Please read my profile before reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucas Voice Over :**

**When I was seventeen, I heard a wise man say something that caught my attention. **

**"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you can not close your heart to things you do not want to feel. "**

**At eighteen years old, my brother learned just that. My best friend Haley though married, had chosen someone else. I did the same, because the comet no longer meant more to me than Brooke Davis. Tree Hill would never be the same. Nothing would.**

Flashback :

_Summer 2004. It was dark and raining. Haley was packing her bags for a tour with Chris Keller. Nathan stood by in shock that his wife was leaving for three months. After a few minutes, he speaks up in fear._

_" Your coming back, right Hales ?"_

_Haley just looks at him, then replies somberly._

_" That's the plan."_

_Nathan frowns, not liking how that sounds._

_" I mean, we're married. So you'll come back for me and Jamie."_

_" Yeah...of course."_

_Nathan smiles, choosing to ignore her hesitant response._

_At the bus, he watches her get in with Chris still kinda worried. Him and Jamie wave good-bye as the bus drives off in the rain._

_Two weeks later :_

_Nathan's cell phone rings at the river court._

_" Hello Hales."_

_" Um, hi Nathan. Looked I called to tell you something."_

_" What ?"_

_" Well, um...you see me and Chris have fell in love."_

_" Excuse me ?"_

_" He...he kissed me a week ago. Then 2 days later we slept together."_

_" Damn it Haley ! Have you lost your mind ? !"_

_" I'm sorry Nathan."_

_" No...I don't want hear it. I'm your husband Haley. Not Chris, me ! How could you just forget about me and our son ? !"_

_" I...I didn't. I...I tried to fight this feeling, but I just couldn't."_

_" Ok...I'm filing for divorce. You want him ? Fine, but I'm done !"_

_Nathan hangs up, extremely angry and in tears._

End of flashback.

**Peyton voice over :**

**I remember seeing Lucas for the first time, I automatically had a crush on him. Then I met his brother, Nathan. Me and Nathan dated for a year, before he met Haley. Then I dated Lucas for 2 years. Funny how everything changed. Lucas had asked me to marry him, and I said no. I had found out about Nathan's divorce 3 days earlier, and had lunch with him. I was once again felt a connection. That was the end of me and Lucas Scott.**

Flashback :

_It was early 2005 a sunny day, and Peyton was beginning to read the morning paper. There in the marriages and divorces section, was the announcement of Nathan and Haley's divorce. Peyton was completely shocked._

_Quickly, she grabs her cell, and calls Nathan._

_" Hello, this is Nathan."_

_" Nathan, it's Peyton."_

_" Oh, hey Peyton. What's up ?"_

_" I wanted to say I'm sorry about you and Haley."_

_" Oh yeah, that. Thanks, but I'm ok now."_

_" Hey, do you want to meet for lunch today ?"_

_" Sure. About 12 :00 pm ok ?"_

_" Yeah, see ya then."_

_They hang up. Three hours later, Peyton meets Nathan at Karen's Cafe. She is taken by. Nathan is wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans. His body more muscular than a year ago. He smiles at her._

_They eat and talk, finding they have a lot in common. Then they hug goodbye._

_Three days later :_

_Lucas has taken Peyton to a nice restaurant for dinner._

_" Peyton, I love you very much and have something to ask you." He gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me please ?"_

_She looks at him sadly._

_" I can't Lucas."_

_" Why not ?"_

_" Well, I...I love Nathan. I was gonna tell you tonight, I swear."_

_" This is unbelievable ! For three years you and Brooke fought over me. Now I ask you to marry me, and you decide you love Nathan !"_

_" I'm sorry Lucas."_

_" You should be damn it. I'm going home. Call Nathan to come get you Peyton."_

_Lucas runs out after paying the bill, leaving a stunned Peyton_.

End of flashback.

**Brooke voice over :**

**In highschool, it took me a long time to let go of Lucas Scott. He had chosen my best friend Peyton Sawyer. So I was shocked answer my door 2 years later, and find Lucas. He proceeded to tell me what happened, though I already knew of Nathan and Haley's divorce. I wasn't expecting Peyton however, to go running to Nathan. It was obvious Lucas had too much to drink. So when he popped the question to me, I was bewildered**.

_Brooke voice over :_

_Brooke's door bell rings and see answers the door. There stands Lucas to her amazement._

_"Can I come in ?"_

_" Um, yeah, yeah."_

_He comes inside and sits with Brooke on her couch._

_" I know you're wondering why I'm here."_

_" Yeah, what's going on Lucas ?"_

_" Peyton...Peyton said no."_

_" To what Lucas ?"_

_" She said no when I proposed tonight."_

_" What...why ?"_

_" She loves Nathan."_

_" Is that what she said ?"_

_" Yeah...I'm such an idiot."_

_Brooke frowns and gulps._

_" No, Lucas you're not."_

_" So, now I know who I'm suppose to be with."_

_" Who ?"_

_Lucas pulls the ring out and turns to her._

_" Brooke, will you marry me ?"_

_Brooke is in awe, then speaks._

_" Lucas, you can't be serious."_

_" I am Brooke."_

_Brooke closes her eyes._

_" Lucas..."_

_Lucas suddenly cups her face and kisses her._

_" I'm really serious...It's always been you. I've been a fool. We belong together."_

_" Ok, then. Yes, I'll marry you."_

_He smiles and they begin making love._

End of flashback.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present day : June 8, 2005**

Brooke was helping Lucas pack for his upcoming book tour. He had convinced her to come with him, and they would get married when they returned in July. He was scheduled to tour North Carolina, New York City, Chicago, Tennessee, Texas, and California. They had plenty money due to Brooke's success with Clothes Over Bros.

Finally, everything needed is packed and they begin loading their car. Brooke turns to Lucas.

" We ready to go ?"

" I am, if you are."

" Yup I'm ready. Let's go."

They kiss, they get in then Lucas drives away.

**At Nathan and Peyton's apartment :**

Peyton is helping Nathan fix lunch.

" Nate, this morning I finally got Red Bedroom Records established."

Nathan smiles.

" That's awesome Peyton. Now all you need is to sign on some artists."

" Yeah. I got a one in mind. Mia Catalano."

" Oh yeah. I've heard of her. That's a good idea. You gonna give her a call ?"

" Yeah, later today."

" Cool. I have Jamie this weekend. He called me complaining about Haley always being busy."

" Oh. Does she know ?"

" Yeah, I confronted her and she just made up an excuse."

" That's terrible Nathan. Maybe Jamie should live here."

" I'm thinking the same thing. I'll talk to Haley about it later."

" What if she doesn't agree ?"

" Well Jamie is five years old, so the courts would see that way."

" So you would take her to court ?"

" Yes, cause it isn't fair to Jamie."

" I agree."

**At Haley and Chris's condo in Hollywood :**

Jamie had been arguing with Haley about going to the première of Chicken Little with her and Chris that night.

" Jamie, your too young."

" No I'm not momma. Please, take me with you."

" Ok, fine."

" Yay !"

Chris shakes his head. Haley gives him a look of question.

" Problem Chris ?"

" No, it's just funny how a five-year old can control you is all."

" He's not. Look he was complaining to his dad this morning about me."

" Oh I see. Your afraid Nathan will take Jamie away."

" Not exactly. I just wanna spend time with Jamie is all."

" If you say so."

**At the Charlotte Airport :**

Brooke and Lucas are waiting on their plane to Nashville, TN.

" Lucas, you're gonna love being in first class. It has great food, wine, and pillows."

" I'm sure I will."

"Flight 9328 now boarding for Nashville. Flight 9328, now boarding for Nashville."

They make their way to the terminal, and board the plane. Lucas puts up the carry on luggage while Brooke takes a seat. Lucas then sits beside her.

" Sure you don't want the window seat Lucas ?"

He laughs.

" I'm positive."

Arriving in Nashville, they take a limo to their hotel. They check in, then go to their room.

" I'm gonna call my agent. Do you mind unpacking Brooke ?"

" No, go ahead. I can unpack."

" Ok."

**At Nathan and Peyton's apartment :**

Nathan is getting aggravated cause Haley isn't answering her phone. He leaves her a voicemail :

" Haley, please call me back soon. We need to talk about our son ASAP."

He hangs up and throws the phone on the couch. Peyton rubs his shoulder.

" Honey, I'm sure everything is ok."

" I hope so."

**In Hollywood CA :**

Haley, Jamie, and Chris arrive at the première of Chicken Little. Unfortantly, the cameras start to freak Jamie out. He clings to Haley.

" Son, your ok. We'll be going inside in a few minutes. I promise."

" Ok, momma."

Arriving inside, they take a seat and Jamie sits in Haley's lap. Once the movie is over, Haley checks her cell phone. Realizing it is 10: 30 pm, she decides it's too late to call Nathan back.

The next day at Nathan and Peyton's apartment :

Nathan's cell phone rings.

" Hi, Lucas. Good morning. What's up bro ?"

" Um, Nathan, did you know there's a photo of Jamie with Haley in People magazine ?"

" What ?"

" Apparently, they went to the première of Chicken Little. Jamie doesn't look to happy."

" Thanks for telling me Lucas, bye."

" No, problem. Bye."

Nathan calls Haley suddenly angered.

" Hi, Nathan. Sorry I was busy last night."

" Yeah, I heard ! What the hell is wrong with you, taking our son to have paparazzi flash cameras at him ? !"

" Wait, how did you know about that ?"

" Lucas called and told about it. Jamie's photo is in People Magazine !"

" Calm down. It's not a big deal Nathan."

" Oh yes it is Haley ! I think it's time Jamie comes and lives with me."

" What ! Nathan, you can't do that."

" We'll see about that ! I'll be getting in touch with a lawyer today !"

" Fine !"

Haley hangs up, and Nathan slams his phone down. Peyton looks at him alarmed.

" Nathan, what's wrong ? Is everything ok ?

" No, Peyton. It's far from ok."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

At 10 am, Lucas arrives at Barnes and Noble. By 11: 30 am there is a long line of people. Brooke watches on with pride. By 3 : 00 pm, the autograph session is over.

His agent walks over to him.

" Lucas, I talked to the store manager. You signed 200 books today."

" That's great. Me and Brooke are gonna go sight-seeing then go eat."

" Alright, then. See you tomorrow in NYC at 9 am."

" Ok, bye."

Lucas and Brooke leave in the limo. Lucas kisses Brooke and smiles.

" So where to Brooke ?"

" I'm thinking Essence Spa."

" I love that idea. Essence Spa is where we'll go then."

Arriving at the spa, they decide to get a couples massage. It's very relaxing, and puts them both in a good mood. When the massage is finished, they leave and go eat at Mambu restaurant. Brooke has a total of 5 drinks, and ends up with quit a buzz. Getting in the limo, Lucas finds her buzz will only mean good things for him. She starts kissing on his neck and whispering to him. Getting to the hotel room, Brooke practically rips off Lucas's clothes. They spend the next hour making passionate love.

**Back in Hollywood, CA :**

Haley and Chris are arguing over how to handle Nathan's threat.

" Haley, you can't let him make a big deal of this. It will ruin your reputation."

" Chris whose reputation are worried about ? Mine or yours ?"

" Yours of course ! Damn it, I love you Haley !"

" Then start showing it !

Haley storms off to their bedroom and slams the door. Chris cringes and decides to sleep on the couch. Morning comes, and things get worse. Their doorbell rings. Haley answers, and there stands an angry Nathan.

" What the hell are you doing here ?"

" I've come to get Jamie. Court orders."

He shows her the papers.

" You bastard ! This isn't fair."

" Neither is what you've done. Now go get Jamie."

Haley walks to get him and brings him to Nathan.

" Daddy !"

Jamie jumps in his arms.

"Hey there buddy. Your gonna come home with me."

" Ok."

Haley's drops a duffle at Nathan's feet. He picks it up.

" Tell mommy good-bye."

" Bye momma."

" Bye honey. I love you."

Nathan and Jamie leave without another word.

**TBC**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm going on vacation, and won't be back until the 21st of October. I will update when I return. Thanks for your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

One Month Later :

Brooke and returned to One Tree Hill. Their wedding was in a week and Brooke was getting everything together. By this point Lucas had made over 2 million dollars with his book. Brooke has made over 10 million with clothing line. Everything was perfect for them, but not so good for the others. Nathan had won full-time custody of Jamie and Haley had started drinking heavily. Jamie had begun to get upset that his mother was no longer the same person. She hadn't called for five days and Nathan struggled to explain why. However this morning would change that.

**Peyton and Nathan's apartment :**

Nathan was surfing the internet and was shocked to discover the news feed statements. It read : At aproximently 2 am this morning, Haley James was arrested in a club brawl. It was found out later, she was heavily intoxicated with alcohol. She managed to knock out some people and fought police. Chris Keller has yet to post bail which is set at $50,000. Court dates have not been released at this time.

Swallowing, Nathan goes to wake up Peyton.

"Honey wake up."

Peyton awakes startled.

" What ? What is it ?"

" Haley. She's in jail for public disturbance."

" Excuse me ?"

" At a club, she lost control. She drank way to much."

" Oh my God. This is crazy Nathan."

" I know."

**In a bakery in town nearby Tree Hill :**

Brooke and Lucas are tasting cake samples.

" Lucas I like the italian crème cake."

" Me too. Do you want that ?"

" Yes."

" Ok, then."

They order their three tier italian crème wedding cake. Then they go to pick out Lucas a tuxedo at a rental shop. Going in, a man greets them.

" Hello, welcome to Tree Hill Tux rentals. How may I help you ?"

Lucas speaks up.

" I'm looking for a white tuxedo with black lining."

" Ok sir. Right this way. We have three selections. You may try them on, then decide."

" Ok, thank you."

Lucas begins trying them on. Then decides to take the $800 one. After paying the head home.

**At the Los Angeles jail :**

Haley is kicking the wall inside her cell, catching the attention of a police officer.

" Hey ! Stop doing that Ms. James !

" Fuck you !"

The police officer open the cell door, and quickly tazes her.

" That's enough ! Keep it up, and you'll be charged with defying a police officer !"

Out of breath, Haley calms down deciding it's best to do as she's told. Satisfied. the officer exits and locks the door. Five hours later, Chris walks in. An officer opens the door of her cell.

" Ms. James, you've been bailed. Go to the desk, and get your court date papers."

She nods and looks Chris in the eye. She can see the disappoint. Sighing, she gets her papers and leaves with Chris silently. Getting in the car, Chris begins to talk.

" Let's get on thing straight. This kinda incident better not happen again. Next time, you can rot in there. Understand ?"

" Yes."

" Good. I don't care who you are. I will not allow you to brand me a fool. I'm not an outlaw, and refuse to be with one."

" You're breaking up with me ?"

" No, at least not yet. This is a warning Haley."

**Back at Peyton and Nathan's apartment :**

Jamie had asked Nathan once again about his mother, however Nathan just changed the subject. Jail was not something Nathan wanted Jamie knowing about this young. So now they were watching ESPN news

in silence, no one in the mood to talk. Three hours later, Nathan announces it's time for Jamie to go to bed.

" No...not til I talk to momma !"

" James, do not to talk back to me. Now let's get you into bed now."

" No !"

Sighing, Nathan picks Jamie up, and carries his screaming son to bed. Eventually, Jamie cries his self to sleep. Seeing Nathan stressed, Peyton decides to get intimate.

She gets in the shower with him and they make love.


	6. Chapter 5

Six days later :

It's Saturday afternoon around 3 : 00 pm. Peyton is helping Brooke prepare for the wedding that night. Nathan was helping Lucas. Through Brooke was excited, she was also disappointed. She had tried to convince Haley to come, but she refused. Secretly, Nathan was glad. He feared Haley attending would cause even more issues. They had made Jamie the ring boy. They had decided to have a wedding on the beach, were a for special events was built. Due to the fact of it being high-profile, Brooke and Lucas hired security to keep out the public. Their wedding coordinator was sitting up the chairs and reception area. Brooke and Lucas hired Westlife to sing at the reception.

**At Brooke and Lucas's house :**

Peyton was taking pictures of Brooke getting ready.

" Is this really nessacary Peyton ?"

" Yes, it's traditional."

" If you say so."

" Are you guys allowing any magazines to take photos ?"

" Only People Magazine."

" Cool. What kind ?"

" One during the ceremony, one of our rings, and one at the reception."

" That's a good. I'm happy for you two."

" Thank you. I love you P . Sawyer."

" And I love you B . Davis."

**In the basement :**

Nathan is helping Lucas polish the mens shoes, and iron the tuxedos.

" Man, I never thought you'd marry Brooke."

" Neither did I, but I'm happy I am."

" So am I."

Lucas smiles.

" It's a shame Hales couldn't come tonight."

" I'm sorry Luke, she's just not the same anymore."

" Yeah, I know."

Three and half hours later, everyone is dressed and people are seated on the beach. Battery controlled candles are surrounding the altar. The bridesmaids are dressed in truqious dresses and the men dressed in white.

Jamie stands in front of Nathan holding the rings on a pillow. Lucas walks quietly to the altar and stands with the preacher. Five minutes later the music starts and everyone stands as Brooke begins walking with her dad.

Lucas smiles at Brookes as she stands in front of him. The preacher begins to speak.

" We are gathered here to celebrate the joining of two people. Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. Anyone that has reason why they should not be married, speak now or forever hold you're peace. No one speaks So he continues.

Ok, then. Join hands and Lucas speak your personal vows to Brooke."

" Brooke, a long time ago you were the girl behind the red door, my pretty girl. We had fun together and made great memories. I'm now and forever grateful you are my soul mate. I promise to be faithful and good to you no matter what may come in the future. Forever you have my heart like no other. I choose you to be with me as my wife."

He places the beautiful 2 toned band on her finger. The preacher looks at Brooke.

" Now Brooke state your personal vows to Lucas."

" In highschool I wanted to be your everything. I loved you then, and even more now. You amaze me in every way, and I'm so glad to be here with you. My dream is coming true because of you. I promise to cherish you everyday, and be good to you. No other good ever love me like you. I choose you to be my husband. "

Brooke places the silver band on his finger, and smiles. The preacher speaks up.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lucas kisses Brooke with a passion and everyone claps.

Security guides everyone to the reception area which is beautifully decorated with heart lights on the tables, led lights hanging on the walls, and a while satin hanging above Lucas and Brooke's table. Brooke's parents present their gift. A check for $ 100,000. Everyone is in awe. Then comes time for the first dance. Lucas leads Brooke to the floor and Westlife sings you light up my life as they dance.

Dinner consisting of steak, and italian bread is served. Then they cut the cake and feed each other a piece which causes people to laugh slightly. A few minutes later Brooke throws her bouque and they get in the limo. About a mile down the street, Lucas pulls out an envelope.

" Brooke, here's a gift from me."

She opens it, and is shock to find 2 airline tickets to Melbourne, Australia. Along with reservations at the Citadines on Bourke hotel.

" Oh Lucas...this...this is amazing."

" I knew you like Australia, so I couldn't not do this. I love you Brooke Davis Scott."

" I love you too."

Arriving at the airport around 8 : 30 pm, they check their luggage, and thirty minutes later, load onto the plane. After eighteen hours, their plane lands. Lucas gets the rental car, while Brooke gets the luggage. Getting outside, Brooke smiles when she sees Lucas in a red convertible. He gets out and loads the luggage.

" Ready Brooke ?"

" Yeah let's go."

Twenty five minutes later, they arrive at the hotel.

A/N : The next chapter is rated M, for purpose of story detail.


End file.
